


Three days are all I need

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Three Days" was the first story I read in the Les Mis fandom. It means so much to me -- this story made me eager for more and chained me to Les Misérables</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three days are all I need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Days (or The One Where Javert and Valjean Take a Road Trip Through France and Raise a Child)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631295) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



> "Three Days" was the first story I read in the Les Mis fandom. It means so much to me -- this story made me eager for more and chained me to Les Misérables


End file.
